The mad child
by Sue D. Bastards
Summary: Stine has a daughter. A daughter that is more insane then him. What will happen when Marie decides that she needs to get out more and ask Justin to help. Not a paring fan fiction. It is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay guys, as you know I don't own soul eater. This will be my 1**__**st story**__** with point of views so bear with me, enjoy and please review. **_

**Marie's P.O.V.**

I walked in to Stine's house and saw a familiar girl siting on the couch fidgeting, Stine's daughter, Amaya test Stine. I am not quite sure who her mother is, the only person who knows that is Stine. I should tell you a little about her, she has skin so pale that it is almost white, her skin is covered in scars from where her father dissected her, and she has beautiful grey eyes, I once heard Stine mumble "Her mother's." when I commented on her grey eyes. I wonder who her mom is. I asked Stine and he just ignored me. Oh I forgot to say this Amaya is 17. Ok now back to the story, I walked in to Stine's house and saw Amaya fidgeting, "Stine" I shouted "Stine is Amaya ok? She is fidgeting." Stine just shouted from his office "She's OK." I said "But Asura is dead the madness shouldn't affect her anymore." Stine said "She has more madness then me in her soul and my madness affects me sometimes even though Asura is dead." Amaya mumbled something inaudible. Not that I would understand anyway I once heard what she was saying and what I heard was "Madness. Crazy. Kill. Destroy. Dissect." I wondered when was the last time she went outside? Stine told me that once they went outside and someone said something to her and the next thing he knew was the person was lying on the ground with a gash on his head from where it hit a rock. I looked over at Amaya and decided that she needed to socialize more, I wonder if Justin is still in town….

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

Marie. Nice. Kind. Genital. Sweet. Dad likes. Mom? Dad. Dissect. Madness. Me, Night rain. Experiment. Scares. Death Scythes. Lord Death. Justin. Spirit. Marie. Cross. Book. Love. Hate. Mom. Friend. Crona? Help. Help. Why? Me? Rain night. Night rain. Mom. Name. Amaya. Night rain. Marie. Hand. Hold. Dad. Office.

**Stine's P.O.V**

I heard Marie's footsteps as she walked in, "What is the matter?" I asked. "Stine, would it be fine if Amaya went outside?" Amaya outside? I really didn't support the idea but if she was with someone strong enough to stop her if the madness swallowed her I wouldn't mind so I said "Sure Marie, if a Death Scythe went with her." I was serious, I barley can manage when she gets swallowed by the madness and it happens to her more than it does to me. "OK" Marie said cheerfully.

**Marie's P.O.V.**

YAY. She can go out. I am going to call Justin, Oh wait Justin's head phones would cause a problem….. Ok tomorrow I will visit Justin and see if he would introduce her to kids their age. I wonder how Amaya will respond to this… I hope she will like meeting kids her age. Ok time for bed. Good night.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

Marie. Outside. Death Scythe. Dad. Fine. Outside. Ok. Night. Bed.

**The next day…**

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I was walking and listening to my music, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Marie with a girl with Silvery hair and grey eyes, the girl's pale skin was covered in scars. "Hi Justin" Marie said, I was reading her lips. The girl mumbled something but the way she mumbled it made it hard to read her lips all I could understand was "Dissect" and "Justin" Marie said "Justin this is Amaya Test Stine, I was wondering if you could hang out with her. She doesn't get out at all." Why was Marie asking me? Amaya Stine, I wonder if she is related to Professor Stine? The girl mumbled something again but all I understood was "Outside," I asked Marie "What is she saying?" Marie said looking sad "I have no clue, she all ways talks like that, as I said she doesn't go outside at all and her dad, Stine said that if she was with a Death Scythe she could go outside so I am asking you since you two are the same age." So she is Stine's daughter, well that explains the scares, I felt sorry for this girl. I said "Ok I will 'hang out' with Amaya." Amaya mumbled something and I am sure she said "Friend"

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

Justin. Dissect. Outside. Air. Rain. Sun. Smile. Music. Ear phones. Justin. Friend. Madness. Kill.

_**Ok that's it for this chapter and Amaya's point of view is a little confusing basically it is the words going throw her mind….**_


	2. A crazy day at the DMWA

**Hay you guys know the drill, I do not own Soul eater, blah blah blah._Please review,I KNEED TO KNOW! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Marie's P.O.V.<strong>

It was the next day…. Justin and Amaya would be hanging out to day. I woke up got dressed, went to Amaya's room and as normal she was already awake. Today, she wore a white dress that came down to her knees and had "spaghetti straps" the dress had a stitch pattern in it. She got up mumbled something and went down stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stair stopped andmumbled loud enough for me to hear "Justin. Friend. Death Scythe." She was thinking about Justin. She seemed nervous about going outside, she fidgeting like crazy, even Stine noticed. I worry about her sometimes. I remember that when Asura was alive that she would lock herself in the basement, I think she was trying to keep everyone else safe by locking herself away Stine thinks that she was scared of something and tried locking it out. She sat on the couch and started brushing her hair. I wonder what goes on in her mind and what does she see me as?

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

Morning. Dress. Hair. Brush. Marie. Friend. Justin. Death Scythe. Friend. Head phones, annoying.

**Justin's P.O.V.**

I looked at the stitched house. I was not ecstatic about coming here, as far as I know, no one is. I walked up to the door and knocked. Marie answered the door and said "Hello Justin" as normal I was reading lips. Then Amaya appeared at the door. Her hand quickly shot up and pulled my ear phones out of my ears. She said "ear phones, annoying" Marie looked shocked when Amaya spoke. Then Marie said "Amaya that was rude, you should of asked Justin to take out his ear phones if they were bothering you that much." Amaya mumbled something and all I could understand was "Sorry." I put my ear phones back in my ears. I then said "Let's go." And Amaya and I started walking toward the DWMA.

We were walking up the stairs to the DWMA when I saw Amaya giving some boy a murderous glare. The boy saw Amaya and started walking toward us. He said "Hey look guys it is that freak that nearly killed me 7 years ago, if I remember correctly her name was Amaya." Amaya's expression changed to one that reflected pure madness. She literally pounced at the guy. I reacted quickly, I used my shackle like thing that comes out of my arm to stop her from killing the guy, wrong move. She kicked me then pushed both of us off of the stairs, I hit my head several times on those stairs. When we got to the bottom she was on top of me. I realest my shackle thingy from her hand and she started strangling me.

**Spirit's P.O.V.**

I saw some guy approach Justin and this girl say something and then the girl tried to kill him then the girl started fighting Justin and right now she was strangling him. I decided to help him. I walked up to them and pulled the girl away from Justin who was now passed out. Then the girl started acting strange. She curled up in to a ball and pushed me away and started shouting "GET AWAY. GET AWAY. GET AWAY!" I tried calming her down but she shocked me with her soul wave-link. Who was this strange girl? She had a lot of scares. She seemed to calm down after a while so I brought her to Lord Death, after I dropped Justin off at the nurse's office.

**Lord Death's P.O.V.**

"Whats up Spirit" I asked as Spirit walked in with a worried look on his face. Then I saw the girl behind him she was mumbling something I couldn't hear. "Spirit, who is this?" I asked pointing to the girl. She looked like someone that Kid would have a nightmare about. "I DON'T KNOW SHE IS SOME GIRL THAT ALMOST KILLED JUSTIN LAW!" Spirit shouted. Then it registered in my mind, almost killed a Death Scythe. She was a mister I could tell that, a strong one. She seemed insane. She was fidgeting like crazy and mumbling something incomprehensible. "What are you saying?" I asked. She replied "Justin. Friend. Madness. Hurt him. Help. Dad. Stine. Insane. Help. Marie. Friend. Help. Justin. Help. Me. Me Amaya. Night rain. Help. Who? Mom? Help. Amaya. Test. Stine. Dissect. Kill. Destroy." She curled up into a ball and started crying and saying "GET AWAY" Then Stine walked in the room looking worried.

**Stine's P.O.V.**

I heard someone shout get away so I decided to investigate. When I saw my daughter acting that way, I regretted saying that she could go out. I looked at Spirit and said "Get away from my daughter now before I decide that I want to dissect a Death Scythe"

**Spirit's P.O.V.**

I backed away from Stine, then I realized what he just said. STINE IS A FATHER? I ran up to him shouting "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A CHILD I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING THROUGH!" I almost hugged him. But he gave me a glare that I interpreted as "Shut up before I dissect you." Then the girl giggled and said "Spirit you idiot." Stine gave the girl a curios look. Then Lord Death said "Stine why didn't you enroll her at the DWMA?" Stine said "She is insane. More insane then me."

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT. SPIRIT = IDIOT.


End file.
